The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox, botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Peppermint Twist’.
The new Phlox is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Phlox paniculata cultivar ‘Candy Floss’, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/454,068. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Haarlem, The Netherlands in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Haarlem, The Netherlands since August, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.